Tiberian Sun Redux
Command & Conquer Tiberian Sun Redux is a total Conversion Mod for Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour. Command & Conquer Tiberian Sun Redux brings the Second Tiberium War from the Original Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun and Firestorm to life onto the C&C Generals Strategy Action Game Engine (SAGE). The original Tiberian Sun game was released in the year 1999 and a year later its expansion pack. Command and & Conquer Tiberian Sun Redux officially began its development back in May 2009 and made its first Public release in January 2013. Background story Command & Conquer Tiberian Sun Redux will bring you the second Tiberian War in a 3D dimension, wit all of its original units, structures, maps and missions from both Tiberian Sun and Firestorm, together with some extra's that wasn't with its original game like The Forgotten as a Faction and all original Tiberian Dawn unit's and structure's to use for your pleasure. Factions Tiberian Sun Redux is expending the playable factions from 2 to 4 factions, the following factions that are announced are. GDI: Global Defense Initiative Nod: Brother Hood of Nod Forgotten: The Forgotten and one unannounced faction that is unknown to its original origins Development History The mod original started as a April fools joke on the development page of Command & Conquer Tiberian Dawn Redux, eventually the mod became a real project because of all the excitement from the community. In the begin the same team that developed Tiberian Dawn Redux where working on this total conversion mod, later on some left the development team and new people where joining the team. In March 2011 Tiberian Sun Redux is under a different developer group named 363 Productions, the reason for this was to oversee the development team easier. Tiberian Sun Redux is dirrectly build on the latest release of Tiberian Dawn Redux which means that all the latest graphical improvement of the Generals SAGE Engine was shipping over to Tiberian Sun Redux. Tiberian Sun Redux first official release was going to contain all units and buildings from the original Tiberian Sun and expansion pack Firestorm, but because of AI issue's they had to cut almost 60% of the mods content. On January 30, 2013 17 days later from its first release, the development team decided to reduce all vehicle's and buildings scale from the playable factions and civilians to make maps even bigger, meaning that a original small Generals map will be a medium map, and so on. In July 2013, the graphic's of the mod are taking an overhaul of the current released texture's meaning all units and buildings are getting an overhaul on the texture and details on the model, most animations are being remade as well from scratch to have a more smoothed animated units to play with. The development team of Tiberian Sun Redux also included The Forgotten faction in there mod, however The Forgotten is not a select able faction for the player to use, instead of that the Development team decided to make them as props instead where you have to fight against the forgotten if you enter there area or as capture able unit's. As an extra bonus the 363 Productions decided to also add the Tiberian Dawn timeline factions for mappers to use, meaning that the GDI from the first Tiberian War is not playable for the player to choose, but are get able by collecting the random crates that spawn on the maps, or by capturing the abandoned bases on the map. Because of this team had a intern discussion if they need to revamp the models and textures as well of the original Tiberian Dawn Redux mod, the decisions was made and also the models of Tiberian Dawn Redux are getting an overhaul. When version 0.75 of Tiberian Sun Redux is released, they are also going to release the updated models and textures of Tiberian Dawn Redux as an DLC to the original Tiberian Dawn Redux mod. Tiberian Sun Redux: Tiberium Wars mod With the development of Tiberian Sun Redux, the development team moved from the out dated Generals Sage engine to Tiberium Wars Sage engine, there is no real announcement made yet why the Tiberian Sun Redux team decided to switch engine's, but it is stated by one of the developers that the main reason they decided to switch engine is that they don't have to make difficult code to resemble the Tiberian Sun mechanics. Category:Generals Zero Hour Mods